User blog:Starscream7/Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution - Update 1
Hello, everyone. I've got some extremely ''exciting news. As a matter of fact, I've got a lot of news. I rewatched the entire first film this afternoon, and I just wanted to clarify this: the sequel will have many improvements to the first film. I want to make it a more serious film than the original with a better-built storyline, better characters, better sharks, and a more interesting plot. How many times has a shark movie been about a shark attacking people before it finally gets killed? All of them. Well, I think I've got a chance here to step out of the boundaries by making something other then your average shark sequel. This, folks, is the beginning of the Jurassic Shark II Updates. Second, I'd like to introduce the promised plot of ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution. Of course, this is not the full plot. This is simply to give you an idea of what the movie will be about. Two years after the events of the first shark hunt, Chase Landon (Jon M) returns to find that the corrupt InGen employees are seeking revenge after the death of the first shark, and multiple new sharks are released. This leads to Chase developing the idea of creating an organization known as the "Shark Hunters," a group of people trained to hunt down the sharks that are paid to hunt down the sharks. Yet after several missions, chaos soon rises. '' That's the idea of the second film. There may be a few things that are modified, but that's the bulk of the idea. Note that this takes place in the Jurassic Park Universe, and the "Shark Hunters" are actually based off of the "InGen Hunters" from ''The Lost World. Second, here's the very exciting news (if the first one wasn't exciting enough, this will be). The first movie was released in six parts, and I was hoping for a while to upload the movie as a single video. So for the past half year or so the movie has been viewable in six seperate parts. Well, thanks to YouTube's video editor (which I thought wouldn't be much use at all), I have successfully combined all six parts into a single movie. Also, here is the incomplete casting call for the film. Some of these names may be changed. Some are missing surnames and others may have names changed entirely. The full names featured are most likely the final product. Here they are: #Chase Landon, the main protagonist. Played by Jon M. #Billy Trenton, the weapons specialist. Played by Jacob D. #Carter Phillips, played by Jon M. #Eddie, played by Will M. #Brett Nelson, played by Nick S. #Jimmy Clark, played by Will M. #Russell, played by Russell P. #Gabe, played by Gabe S. #Quinn, played by Russell P. #Drake Matthews, played by Will M (if he does appear, it will be brief). #*Nate Williams may return. I do know whether he survived or not, but you will not find out for a couple of months. By that, you may not learn until the actual film comes out. But you will find out. #*Ian A will be playing a minor character in the film, although it has not yet been confirmed. #*The return of Alexa Murray is still uncertain. #*There is a part in the film that I am still trying to find an actor for, although the role is also minor. #*Ben M, whose character Dan Bruines in the first film was killed, may not be returning to play any new roles in the film. However, he will be opting as a potential producer and will work behind-the-scenes. If you missed out on them before, here is the casting call for the sharks: #Hammerhead Shark - Color: Blue, Length: About 20 feet. #Bull Shark - Color: Black, Length: About 8 feet. #Crocodile Shark - Color: Silver, Length: About 3 feet. Now, if you saw Jurassic Shark and were disappointed by the look of the shark itself, then have no fear. I have some major improvements that could make the three sharks look better: #The first film's shark had cardboard teeth. The sharks in the sequel will have plastic teeth. #The first film's shark was covered in felt. The sharks in the sequel will be covered in duct tape. #The first shark's fins weren't very stable (by the end of the film, the dorsal fin had bent all the way to the side and the shark's tail was crumbled up). The sharks in the sequel (with the primary focuses being the Hammerhead and Bull Sharks) will have reinforced fins that will look more "attached" to the body. #The first film's shark had lots of colors on it - blue, red, silver, black, gold - an awkward mix. The sharks in the sequel will all have better coloring. There will be no ''felt. Only duct tape. That may add to a realistic texture. There will probably be more things, but that's it for now. Update 2 will most likely relate to their construction. Russell and Gabe, two newcomers to the franchise, will be aiding me in constructing the shark. Ben M, Jon M (Chase) and Will M (Eddie) will also be helping as well. I have the materials, and by the end of this week, filming for my BIONICLE movie should finish. At that point, Jurassic Shark II will be my next major project. Stay tuned! [[User:Starscream7|'BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds''']] 02:33, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Updates